


no need to be nervous (because you are safe in my hands)

by plinys



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 10:43:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13246554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/pseuds/plinys
Summary: “I understand that it’s quite another thing to have cheap poorly written porn featuring someone pretending to be you. And I do understand if you find this creepy and never want to see me again.”“Actually, I find it kinda hot."





	no need to be nervous (because you are safe in my hands)

**Author's Note:**

> soft ava squad over on twitter was like, what if ava owns "white canary porn"and i put my soft fic aside to write this sin

“What is this?” 

“What is what,” Ava asks, rounding the corner to the living room where she had left Sara to her own devices to pick out a movie for them to watch.

Because it was movie night - or more specifically, ‘cuddle on Ava’s couch and pretend that they’re normal people and not time travelers for a moment’ night. The one break they took from everything else to just act like two normal women that had fallen in love. Something that was new for Ava but refreshing all the same .

Something that was apparently being put on hold because of  _ what  _ exactly Sara was holding in her hand.

The DVD case is poorly made, a paper print out taped around the case, depicting a woman in a white leather bikini and a man with nothing more than a green hood on and a speedo that had left little to the imagination. 

But there’s no denying what it is. 

The fact was that following the appearance of actual superheroes, the genre of porn about their masked crusaders, had grown exponentially. And after Sara and her team of misfits saved the President a little over a year ago, making national headlines, these sorts of things had started to appear more and more often.

And if Ava had picked up a DVD or two (or ten) for research purposes on the Sara Lance situation well… She had never seen a downside until now.

Her face heats up instantly, Ava can feel it, the burning sensation that rushes to from her cheeks, down her neck, and down even further. She looks away from Sara because of all the ways she thought that she could ruin this fledgling relationship - her strict adherence bureau policy, one of them getting hurt on a mission, their differing opinions on leadership styles, the very rules of time travel, her own tendency to never be good enough for whoever she was with -  _ this  _ had not been it

“Is this porn of me and Oliver?”

Saying, “I have others,” probably wasn’t her best course of action, but Ava wasn’t thinking striaght.

Couldn’t think.

Sara makes a little, “Oh,” her expression impossible to read.

Ava’s half tempted to make a portal to literally anywhere else and escape this situation, but running away from her own house felt pathetic even for her. 

So instead she tries to salvage what little bit of this she can, trying again with, “I’m sorry?”

This is the first time Sara looks genuinely confused, blinking at her for a moment before asking, “Wait - why would you be sorry?”

The burning in Ava’s cheeks is still there, “Because it’s invasive and inappropriate.”

“When have you ever not been invasive?”

“I mean, it’s one thing to read all of the Waverider’s gathered data on you-”

“Hold on you’ve-”

“Yes, not the point,” Ava says, quickly, because if she doesn’t get to the point she never will, “I understand that it’s quite another thing to have cheap poorly written porn featuring someone pretending to be you. And I do understand if find this creepy and never want to see me again.”

“Actually, I find it kinda hot,” Sara says, which somehow turns out to be the most surprising thing of all.

Not that Ava supposes she really should be surprised.

If anyone would be into porn of themselves it would be Sara.

“You do?”

“Yeah,” Sara replies, with that little drawl that turns into a smirk. The look that Ava knows far too well, that usually means kicking everyone else out of Sara’s office on the Waverider and turning her around on whatever flat surface is nearest. “We should watch it together?” 

A part of her wants to suggest that there are other much better one than  _ that  _ particular disk. Like the one of Sara and Supergirl that if Ava squints hard enough she can pretend the other blonde actress is actually herself, not a poor impression of a kryptonian.

Another part of her is too embarrassed to say anything more than she already has.

She settles for a quick, “Okay,” a squeak of the word, before taking her usual spot on the couch. 

Sara puts the DVD in the player, taking out the last disk left in their and setting it face down on Ava’s coffee table rather than putting it away, something which Ava would normally complain about, but now can’t find it in her to care. 

Not when Sara is turning on the video, fast forward to get right to the  _ good parts _ , past the cheesy dialogue and exaggerated bad guys and right to the part where the person pretending to be her is getting fucked on the screen.

It really is terrible.

Ava’s not usually a fan of porn - she wouldn’t have picked it up at all were it not for the subject matter - especially not straight porn. 

But there’s something there in the way the screen cuts to show the face of a girl - who now that Ava knows better looks nothing like the real Sara that is currently leaning against her side, her head on Ava’s shoulder - a look of pleasure on her face blonde hair fanning her face, that Ava has gotten off to before.

The girl on the screen lets out an exaggerated moan, loudly demanding for “Harder” and “More” and “Pound me with your superhuman cock.” 

The last of which has Sara hissing out a laugh from beside her. 

“It’s really terrible,” Ava insists, her eyes on the screen still even as she says this. “The dialogue doesn’t even make sense.”

“It’s not supposed to make sense,” Sara replies, a laugh still in her voice, and this time Ava does look away, turning to Sara just as she says, “It’s supposed to turn you on.” 

Ava feels the flush creeping back up her cheeks. She had been trying so hard not to focus on that. To laugh it all off instead. 

But Sara seems to have other plans, her voice a low whisper this time, the one that sends sparks through Ava, as she asks, “Does it turn you on?” 

Ava can’t answer that, can’t find the words, not when Sara is looking at her like that.

She nods her head slightly, a half moment, and catches the mischievous spark in Sara’s eyes, just before she leans forward to kiss at Ava’s cheek. A soft press there, that would almost be tender and domestic, were it not for the sounds of the porno their watching in the background, the actress’ continued moans. 

“Keep watching,” Sara says, when she pulls back, “And let me make it a little better for you.” 

Ava turns back to the screen as instructed. Tries to focus on the woman on the screen there. Not, Sara, not close enough. She doesn’t moan the right way, doesn’t move the right way, doesn’t have those soft freckles that dot her Sara’s cheeks. A shallow imitation, now that Ava knows what the real one feels like.

Sara’s hands moves into her lap, settling there against Ava’s thigh, pressing slightly further and further up, until she’s right where Ava wants her to be just with too many layers of clothes between them. 

“Please,” she says, a soft exhale of a sound. 

But exactly what Sara needs to hear, because without waiting her hand shifts higher, undoing the button of Ava’s jeans to slide down within them.

“You really are into this, aren’t you,” Sara says, and it’s not a tease, just a statement, as though she can not feel Ava’s obvious interest, her wetness coating Sara’s fingers. 

She pulls her hand away and Ava turns from the screen, a desperate noise of disappoint coming to her lips, without her even thinking about it. Though the noise dies in her throat as she watches Sara slip those two fingers that had been pressing against her moments before between her lips. Hollowing her cheeks as she does so, eyes slipping shut for a moment.

She’s more beautiful than any video Ava has ever seen. 

“Sara, I-” is about all Ava can manage. 

“Keep watching,” Sara says again.

Not an order, but close enough that Ava turns away from Sara and back to the screen. It’s hard to focus on the images before her, ones that she’s seen plenty of times before, when Sara’s slipping her hand back into Ava’s pants with renewed determination 

She shifts slightly to give Sara a better angle, as two fingers push her panties aside to slip inside of her. Ava lets out a shaky breath, her eyes sliding shut as Sara pumps her two fingers, an uneven rhythm, but combined with the exaggerated moans of the woman on the screen in front of them, it’s a lot.

“That’s not watching,” Sara says, stilling the movement of her fingers. There’s a teasing brush of her thumb against Ava’s clit, barely there and not enough. 

Ava snaps her forces her eyes back open, focuses her gaze back on the screen, where they’ve shifted position so now the  _ fake Sara  _ on her screen is getting fucked with an large green dildo. She watches it push in and out of the woman on the screen, and feels Sara matching that rhythm as she pushes her own fingers in and out of Ava. 

The moan that spills from Ava’s lips is without warning, a senseless needy sound, that seems to echo the sentiment she hears coming from her television screen. 

It’s Ava whose moans start to fill the air, loud and over the recorded sounds, shaky desperate sounds, begging Sara for more - which is exactly what she gives her, pressing down on that spot inside of her that makes it hard for Ava to focus on anything other than Sara. 

Ava’s nearly at her breaking point when a third finger joins the first two, Sara’s thumb still putting pressure on her clit as she moves rubbing down with each thrust of her fingers.

It doesn’t take long after that. 

“I’m going to-” 

“I know,” Sara says, “I’ve got you, come for me.” 

That’s all she needs.

The invitation. 

Ava closes her eyes once more as her orgasm overwhelms her. A roaring in her ears, her body tightening around where Sara is still moving inside of her, pumping in and out of her, slower now, softer as she brings her back down to earth. 

When Sara finally does pull her hand out of Ava’s pants, there’s a noise that is a mix between pleasure and disappointment on her lips, and she turns to kiss Sara. It’s a little bit of a miss, her mouth only half brushing against Sara’s, soft with no fire behind it. 

But a  _ thank you _ though Ava cannot manage the words herself.

She thinks from the soft look in Sara’s eyes, that she understands well enough.

“Sara, I-”

She’s cut off by the sound of another far too loud moan, and the squeaky voice of the actress from the still playing porno saying, “Fuck me harder, Mr. Arrow.”

She can’t help the laugh that tumbles from her, an awkward sound, she knows, but it’s worth it because Sara is smiling at her and laughing too and it hits Ava, as it often doesn’t, that there’s nowhere in the world that she would rather be than right beside Sara.

“Do you mind if I turn that off,” Sara says, a laugh, on her lips, softness switching for teasing once again. 

“Please,” Ava says, her post-orgasm have thankfully enough to keep the embarrassment from rising with her. “You can just throw them all away honestly.”

“Oh we’re keeping these,” Sara insists, “I want to see the rest of your collection later.” 

“I’m already regretting everything,” Ava replies, in a teasing tone of her own.

One that has Sara turning around as she turns off the television, turning back to Ava with a wide smile. The smile that she fell for what feels like a lifetime ago now. 

The thing was, the videos might have been good before.

But Ava knows now, nothing compares, to the reality. 


End file.
